cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Protection Agency
Green Protection Agency GPA Official Flag GPA Motto:' Peace Works. Team Color Green Founded February 14th 2006 by: Phil Gaea [http://cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=Green%20Protection%20Agency Stats] Strength 13,393,067 Avg. Strength 14,370 Cabinet *President: Valid de Impala *Vice President: Omnilynx *Minister of Internal Affairs: Thierra *Minister of Defense: ShasO Tau Montyr *Minister of Economics: Gamer42_au *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Catronos *Minister of Membership Compliance: Valksalascyeor Officials *Director of the Academy: cihlar *Director of Communications: Great Dzar *Director of Recruiting: ifiron *Director of Trade: Jeoh Assistants *Assistant MoIA: *Assistant MoE: *Assistant MoFA: Apriland, Benfinan, ElinaFox, Grossman, *Assistant MoC: *Assistant DoM: *Assistant DoTA: Green Team Senate * Patjenn of Ted * Emperor Fu of Fuland Important Links *GPA forums *IRC: #GPA *Click here to sign up *GPA Member List *Wiki member list *GPA Factbook (Any Information listed on the GPA pages of the CN Wiki is "un-official" and for reference only.) =Abstract and Brief History= In the beginning there was Green. Unlike the other color spheres, Green had no official alliance. The Green Protection Agency was founded on February 14th, 2006 after the first Alliance vs Alliance war (INC vs CATOGATO). This war was *THE* founding influence on the Young GPA and started a doctrine that we follow today. GATO at that time was viewed as an expansionist. It was fear of their expansion into the green trading sphere that sparked the founders to create the GPA to become the Official Green Alliance. After the CATO-INC war, the fledgling GPA had to make a choice: To be very involved in international politics or to remain by themselves, without external influence. Some of the GPA's early members had been involved in the first war, and wanted nothing more to do with warfare, prompting the now-famous Neutrality Clause for the charter. As time progressed the GPA became THE Neutral alliance. They've been neutral in every Inter-Alliance War to date. Please don't mistake our neutrality for isolationism. We're Neutral through choice, not neutral through ignorance. We watch the politics. We pay attention to the politics. Our preference is peace, and we choose neutrality as a means. We believe in being the kings of the back channels, handling disputes and problems through direct and open communication. In the end we feel everyone wins this way: we come to a compromise where everyone leaves happy, and nobody needs to "Save Face." GPA: Hippies, with Nukes. ' =Green Protection Agency Charter= Updated and Ratified March 8th 2007 Charter of the Green Protection Agency Section I – Principles and Purpose ''1. Community. We pledge to defend the properties, rights and freedoms of the Green Sphere nations who form the Green Protection Agency (GPA). GPA members constitute a defensive alliance which values peace, liberty and prosperity. 2. Neutrality. The GPA shall pursue friendly, peaceful and impartial conduct toward all other nations and alliances, maintaining a strict stance of political neutrality. 3. Sovereignty. The GPA respects the right of each Member nation to govern its internal affairs. Member sovereignty is subordinate only to good-faith obligations the nation agrees to during membership and the GPA's Charter, Laws, and Treaties. 4. Protection. The territories and properties of the GPA and its Member states are inviolable. Acts by GPA Members to resist either hostile actions or attempts to violate the sovereignty of a GPA Member nation do not violate the GPA Principle of Neutrality. Section II – Legislative Powers 1. Authority for all GPA legislation and decisions shall be the GPA Security Council, which can temporarily delegate authority and duties via Constitutional Laws, Treaties or elected executive officers. a. Each GPA Member nation is a voting member of the Security Council. b. Every Member is authorized to cast only one vote on each ballot that comes before the Security Council. 2. The GPA Charter supersedes all other GPA legislation and authority. Charter votes or amendments require a 75% Security Council approval margin to ratify. a. Any Charter vote, including the initial vote, shall be performed with the entirety of the Charter text on the ballot. If enacted, the newly amended Charter replaces the previous Charter, but shall not invalidate previously approved Laws or Treaties unless explicitly stated. 3. Beyond the Charter, any regulations which bind GPA Member nations shall be set forth within the GPA Constitution. The Constitution shall consist of a series of individually ratified Laws, each of which has equal status. Laws require a 60% approval margin to ratify or change. 4. A Treaty is defined as a written agreement between the GPA and any external alliance, nation or power which commits the GPA (or any GPA Member) to a course of action. Treaties require a 60% approval margin to ratify or change. 5. The Charter, Constitution and Treaties of the GPA are binding for all Members of the GPA equally, unless explicitly stated otherwise within a Law or Treaty. 6. Proclamations may be issued by the Security Council, pursuant to Constitutional procedure. Proclamations are not binding and carry no force of law. Proclamations require a 60% approval margin to ratify. Section III – Executive Powers 1. Responsibility for executing the laws and duties outlined in the Charter, Constitution, and Treaties of the GPA shall fall to the executive officers of the GPA. Such officers as are deemed necessary, including their terms of service and method of appointment, shall be defined by the Security Council in Constitutional Laws. =Proclamation of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency= The GPA Neutrality Pact (aka Proclamation of Neutrality, Declaration of Neutrality, DoN) was passed Unanimously by the GPA Security Council and has thus far been accepted by all Tier 1 alliances and Many, Many Tier 2 and 3 alliances. It is hoped that more alliances approve the treaty. The Pact Itself is effectually a blanket Non-Agression Treaty that legally binds all GPA members from initiating hostilities with any other alliance. All alliances are welcome to sign this treaty, Its open to all. = Main GPA Links = * '''GPA Offsite Forums * GPA membership list * listing of GPA nations with articles * Proclamation of Neutrality * The Dove's Wing Newsletter * GPA Signup Bonus * The meaning of Neutrality * GPA's History Category:Alliances category:Green team alliances category:Green Protection Agency Category:Neutral Alliances